14th Rifle Division (Soviet Union)
The 14th Rifle Division was an infantry division of the Red Army from 1922 to 1944. It was formed in Moscow 1 Jul 1922. During the Winter War, it covered the state border in the north and north-east coast of the Kola Peninsula in the Murmansk Group. It saw World War II operational service (Russian: part of the 'operational army') from 22 Jun 1941 to 14 Nov 1944. On 22 Jun 1941, the division was stationed on the part of the front length of 300 kilometers along the coast of the Kola Peninsula from Cape Saint Nose to the island Kildin. It appears to have been part of the 14th Army. On the night of 22 Jun 1941, the two regiments of the division and a reconnaissance battalion were deployed to the border with Finland, and occupied the area from the Barents Sea to Ukhta. On 29 Jun 1941, parts of Mountain Corps Norway after an artillery preparation and with bomber support launched an attack on the division (part of Operation Silver Fox). The main forces struck at the 95th Rifle Regiment, which was unable to hold strike, and more - in retreat, if not escape to the village Tytivka, dragging approached the position of 325rd Rifle Regiment of the same division. The enemy was stopped by the divisional together with parts of the 23rd Fortified Region and supported by the Northern Fleet and the approaching 52nd Rifle Division at the Turn of River West Face (see "Valley of Glory"). 14 Jul 1941, the 325th Infantry Regiment landed from Northern Fleet ships in the amphibious landing on the north - west coast lips Great Western People, where he fought heroically until 2 Aug 1941. On this day, he was evacuated from the beachhead and moved ships to the main forces of division in the southern part of the lip Great Western faces. 135th Rifle Regiment, acting in isolation from the main force, converted to the 254th Separate Marine Infantry Brigade. On his site enemy troops have failed to pass the border Soviet Union. On 8 Sep 1941, the division was forced to retreat further, releasing a small bridgehead on the eastern bank of the River. By October 1941 the front line was stabilized at the Turn of River West Face. 22 Oct 1941 Wehrmacht on the orders passed on the defensive. Enemy at the division site has moved only about 30-60 kilometers, which was a record minimum advancement and satellites of Germany for all time the Second World War. Until October 1944 the front line remained unchanged. The division was fighting a private nature. In late April - early May 1942 has taken, along with army troops, were unsuccessful attack. On 7 Oct 1944 the division took part in the Petsamo-Kirkenes Operation, advanced on the main line of attack, taking part in the liberation of the cities Pechenga Tarnet, Kirkenes. After the operation was put in reserve. On 30 Dec 1944 it was transformed into the 101st Guards Rifle Division. 014